


[ART] The Captains' Cabin

by liodain



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Art, Art of Sleeping/Cuddling/Otherwise Cozy Characters, Hammocks, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Matelots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liodain/pseuds/liodain
Summary: Grabbing a few zees before adventure on the high seas.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Tandred Proudmoore
Comments: 39
Kudos: 77
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	[ART] The Captains' Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/gifts).



[click for bigger!](https://i.imgur.com/STPlDaz.png) | [timelapse!](https://i.imgur.com/QgE9Jlc.mp4) (flickering image/epilepsy warning) 


End file.
